Twilight and Okami CrossOver
by Dusk12589
Summary: What if Jacob didn't imprint on Renessma, but on a goddess? The Sun Goddess, Amaterasu. What would his friends think of that? R
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight and Okami cross over**

Jacob sighed as he watched Edward and Bella walk down the side walk. _Why did you have to love him? Why couldn't you see my love for you?_ Jacob asked himself.

"Jacob? Are you alright?"

Jacob turned his head to face Quil and Embry.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"Are you still mad because you didn't imprint on Bella?" Embry asked.

"No!" Jacob barked. "I don't care about that." He said as he turned to watch Bella and Edward kiss in the sunset light. "I don't care." He repeated. he sighed again and rested his chine in his palms.

Embry and Quil looked at each other then shrugged. "It looks like you do care." Quil said as he sat down next to Jacob.

"Well I don't." Jacob lied again as he stood up and walked away from them. "I have to fix my car." He said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I bet he does care." Embry said as he shook his head.

Quil looked up at Embry then back at the shrinking Jacob. "Just wait Jacob. You'll imprint." He said under his breath.

-----

Jacob kicked a small rock that was on the sidewalk. He listened to it hit the branches of the bush it went into, but he didn't expect to hear a small moan sound. "What the?" Jacob stopped and studied the bush, surely if anything was in there it would run away, but the bush never moved. "Hello?" He questioned as he pushed the bush's branches out of the way.

On the other side of the bush he found a beautiful white wolf with red markings on her body. Her eyes were closed and her front left paw was bleeding.

Jacob didn't know what to do with the wolf, but he felt something pin him down to the ground. He couldn't move, it was like steel cables were holding him down and another one attached to his heart and pulled him to the white wolf._ I have to help her_. Jacob thought to himself as he bent over, grabbed the white wolf, and cradle it in his arms. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you." He said in a whisper. He looked around the area before he took off running for home.

-----

At home. Billy was sitting in his wheel chair watching a football game. He heard Jacob come in through the back door but never saw him come out of the kitchen. "Jacob?"

"Yeah dad." Jacob called from the kitchen.

"Don't eat all the food, I haven't gone shopping today." Billy teased as he turned his chair around and rolled into the kitchen, but before he knew it Jacob was standing in-front of him with his hands blocking the sides.

"You can't come in!" Jacob said with a scared/worried voice.

"Why? Did you do something that I should know about?" Billy asked as he tried to peek around Jacob.

Jacob kept moving in-front of his dad and blocking his view. "No, it's just something. Nothing that you have to worry about." He said in a rush.

"Does it have anything to do with Bella or Edward?"

"No."

"One of the other vampires?"

"No."

"A girl?"

Jacob was about to say 'No' but he stopped.

"So it is a girl." Billy confirmed. "Does this girl have a name?"

Jacob bit his bottom lip and looked off to the side. "Um." Was all he was able to say.

"Jacob, did you _play_ with her and never bothered to get her name?" Billy asked as he tried again to look around Jacob.

"I didn't _play_ with any girl!" Jacob barked.

"Then why wont you let me see her?" Billy asked as he studied Jacob's face.

Jacob studied Billy's face and bit his bottom lip again. How was he going to tell his dad that he found a wounded wolf, fell in love with it, brought it home, and was now trying to hide her from him. "Long story."

"Jacob let me pass." Billy ordered.

"But dad-"

"No buts." Billy said as he pushed Jacob out of his way and looked into the kitchen.

There on the small table was a girl in a white kimono with the same red markings as the wolf, she had long white hair that went past the small of her back, and brownish gold eyes that had two thin red lines tracing them. She looked over at Jacob and Billy with a puzzled look.

Jacob's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the site of her.

"Jacob?" Billy asked just as shocked as Jacob was.

"..." Jacob was lost on words.

"Where am I?" She asked in a soft/musical voice.

"You're at our house." Billy said.

She tilted her head off to one side and looked at Jacob before letting out a small giggle at the site of him. "Is that your boy? He is very funny."

Billy looked up at Jacob and studied his face. Jacob's mouth was hanging open and his eyes wide and scanning the girl on the table. "Jacob!" Billy hissed. "Close your mouth and put your eyes back in your head."

Jacob slowly closed his mouth and blinked a couple times, but he never looked away from her.

"I'm sorry ma'am. My name is Billy Black and this is my son Jacob." Billy said as he hit Jacob.

"Sorry." Jacob said as he blinked a couple times again then started to blush. _Don't mess this up for me dad!_ He shouted in his head.

"My name is Amaterasu," She said as she got off the table, "but you can call me Ammy."

The way she said her name made his heart melt. _Amaterasu,_ He said to himself, _what a pretty name._

"Who helped me?" She asked as she studied the bandages on her wrist.

"I did." Jacob said sheepishly.

"Thank you Jacob." She said as her face grew soft with a smile growing on it.

_

* * *

_

Authors note:

This was a random idea I got when my friend wrote Jacob Black on my note book under Amaterasu's name. And for you Twilight fans that don't know who Amaterasu is, she's a wolf from the game Okami. And for you Okami fans that don't know the people from Twilight then I'm sorry, cause everyone I know, knows the people from Twilight. LOL. If you haven't read the Twilight books or seen the movie, you really need to. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I really didn't think many people would read it. But y'all proved me wrong. lol thanks for reading.

* * *

The way she said his name mad his heart skip a beat before melting down to his feet and making his mind foggy. "Y-You're welcome." He said in a sigh.

Ammy giggled again before she caught site of the TV in the living room. "What is that?" She asked as she walked past them and looked at the people on the screen.

"That's a TV." Billy said confused. He was the only one who was starting to pick up the fact that she wasn't from around here, but not knowing what a TV was pushed in the idea that she wasn't even from this time.

"Tv? How do the people get in there?" She asked as she looked around the tv. "Hello?"

"Amaterasu, where are you from?" Billy asked.

"From Kamiki Village." She stated as she poked some of the buttons and watched as the channel changed. "Why? Where is this place?"

Billy looked up at his love struck pup and sighed. "Amaterasu, I don't think you're in your own world. Did something happen to you?"

She stood up straight and thought for a minute before answering him, "The last thing I remember was Waka chanting something then a bright light drowned me." Once again she tilted her head like a dog.

"Waka." Jacob said in a laughing voice. "That's a funny name." But he said it to where no one could hear him.

"Jacob, Billy. Did you see Issun? Maybe he knows what happened to me." She said turning to them.

Then Jacob was the one to tilt his head. "E what?"

"Issun. You know, my friend."

Billy and Jacob looked at each other before looking back at her. "What did he look like? Because when I found you, you were alone." Jacob stated.

"Issun is small with a ladybug hat on." She stated. "Where did you find me?" She took a step closer to Jacob and looked up into his face.

_If only my dad wasn't here._ Jacob thought.

"Jacob?" She questioned.

"Son?"

_It would only be me and you, with your soft lips and beautiful brownish gold eyes._

"Jacob." Billy said as he elbowed him. "Wake up when a woman is speaking to you!" He snapped.

"Sorry, what?" Jacob said as he rubbed his arm.

"Where did you find me? Issun might be waiting there for me." She said.

"You want to go back out side?" The first thing that came to him was the thought of her getting hurt again. "How about you show me a picture of him and I'll go find him."

"Picture?" Ammy questioned. "You mean like a drawing?"

Jacob stood blank for a secound before slowly nodding, what kind of girl did he imprint on?

"Can I have some paper, ink and a brush?" She asked.

"How about a pen."

"Pen?"

Jacob checked his pockets before he walked over to his back pack, pulled out his note book and a pen before he walked back to her. "Here."

She studied the pen and note book before she opened it and looked at Jacob's history notes. "What is this?"

"It's history, you know...the past. Here," He turned the page to a clean sheet, "there you go." She started to write but noticed that nothing was happaning, the page was still clean. "Oh, you have to push the top down first." He stated as he pushed on the top of the pen. The small click that it made intorested her, she then pushed it again and again.

Billy and Jacob watched her, Jacob thought that it was cute that she was playing with it, but Billy thought it was annoying. "The picture?" He said trying to stay calm.

_Party pooper._ Jacob thought.

"Sorry." She cooed, before she started to sketch a small picture on the page. When she was finished she held it up to them. "This is Issun."

"Wow, he really is wearing a ladybug hat." Jacob stated as he took the note book from her. "Okay, I'll go find him."

"Don't step on him. He doesn't like that." She said.

"Say what? How tall is he?" Jacob and Billy asked.

"About two or three inches tall, why?"

Both boys looked at each other before looking back at her. "You may need to help us find him, but first you need some shoes." Billy said.

"But I like these shoes." She stated as she lifted up the bottom of her kimono and revealed her traditonal wooden Japanese shoes.

"Don't those hurt?" Jacob asked.

"No."

xXxXx

They had to give her a pair of Bella's shoes because Jacob's shoes where way to big for her small feet, but even Bella's shoes were to big.

"Are you sure those are fine? I can go buy you new ones." Jacob said.

"They are fine. Is this the place?" She asked as she pointed down at the ground.

Jacob didn't have to look, the smell of sweet blood filled the air, and he knew it was hers. "Yes."

"Issun?! Where are you?" She called out.

Jacob looked at the drawing again then looked around on the ground. "Is E-Esu-whatever...Is this guy your brother or something?"

"No."

"A boyfriend?" He almost choked on the word, he couldn't lose her to some two inch freak.

"No, he's just a friend."

"Okay." Jacob moved a bush and watched as a green bug jumped onto him. "Stupid bug." He was about to flick it away when Ammy said; "Issun! You found him! Thank you Jacob." She snatched Issun from off his arm and quickly planted a small kiss on Jacob's right cheek.

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

AN: Team Jacob forever!! This chapter is ment to be kinda funny, so sorry if it's weird.

* * *

Jacob felt his face growing warm and the spot on his cheek burn. "Wow." He finally said.

"Ammy, who's that?" Issun asked as he looked up at Jacob. "He looks funny."

"I look funny? Have you looked in a mirror?" Jacob asked as he snapped out of his happy moment.

"Issun, this is Jacob. He saved us." Ammy stated.

"How?"

"I found you guys."

"So. I found myself too." Issun stated.

"I could have let a bird find you."

Ammy watched as the two boys argued.

"Oh yeah, bring it on kid." Issun said as he held up two small fists.

Jacob started to laugh at that, "You think you can take me on? I fight vampires for a living. And look at you, you're only an inch big." Jacob placed his finger next to Issun and watched as he punched it. "That doesn't even hurt."

"What's a vampire?" Ammy asked.

Jacob looked up at her, "A vampire is something that drinks blood from humans and dash or animals."

"Drinks blood?"

"That's disgusting." Issun said before he thought, _Did he say dash?_

"I know."

"Why do you go by them?"

"To kill them."

"I bet I can kill more then you!" Issun challenged. Just like Jacob, he too liked Ammy and would do anything to protcect her and make her notice him.

"Whatever. They could smash you like a bug." Jacob stated.

"No one can smash me! I'm Issun!"

"And I'm Jacob, and I still get hurt by them."

"That's because your a weakling." Issun said.

Jacob dropped his shoulders and glared down at him. "You know what. I'll take you to one and I'll let you show me how it's done." Jacob teased.

"We're going to a vampire?" Ammy asked.

"No, just Issun. I'll drop him off and come back to check on you. Because there is no why, heaven or earth, that I'll let you go anywhere near one." Jacob stated.

"But I want to see one." Ammy complained.

"You heard her, she wants to so she will."

"I said no. It's to dangerouse!"

"Then why is Issun going?" She asked.

"Because he wants to fight one."

"But you said that they drink blood. What if they drink his blood?"

Jacob studied her then looked down at Issun and thought, if one vampire could drain an elk in a couple minutes then they should have no trouble cleaning the little thing out. "They may only get a couple drops out of him."

"What do you mean Jacob?" Ammy asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Nothing." Jacob quickly said. "This way to the vampires."

"Will they drink my blood?"

"No, they don't drink wolfs blood."

"That's because they are scared too, why is everyone in this world scared?" Issun asked as he jumped off of Jaocb's hand and started walking the way Jacob pointed.

Jacob rolled his eyes before he looked back at Ammy. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, you know that right?"

She nodded at him, "I want to see the vampires too."

Jacob was about to complain but his mind went blank the minute she took his hand and followed after Issun. _Maybe this wont be so bad._ Jacob thought. _Wait! What if my hand get sweaty? That or I do something in front of her when we get to the Cullen's. What would she think of me?_ He looked at her face then sighed, he knew he was going to do something stupid.

"Come on!" Issun shouted for a foot in front of them. "My grandma walks faster then you!"

"You liar! Your grandma couldn't walk unless she used a toothpick as a cane." Jacob stated.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Issun questioned as he stopped and peeked over his shoulder at Jacob. "Do you think you can out run me? Do you think you can go faster then me?"

"Heck yeah I can out run you. First one to the Cullen's house wins. I'll even carry Ammy on my back and still beat you." Jacob said.

"You are too big, the bushes and other things in these woods will slow you down."

Ammy climbed onto Jacob's back and looked down at Issun. "Just be careful okay." She worried about the two of them, but mostly Issun at the minute, because really anything could eat him if they wanted to.

"On the count of three." Jacob said as he crouched down. "Wait, I'll give you a ten second head start. Or would you like a two minute head start."

"If anyone needs a head start it's you!" Issun said as he spitted towards him. "One, Two, GO!"

Then Ammy and Jacob watched as Issun took off running into the undergrowth, Jacob was counting up to 20 in his head as he watched Issun slowly get farther a head.

"Jacob, are you not going to race him?"

"He needs the head start. Trust me."

Ammy tilted her head off to the side, "You didn't tell him the way to get to the vampires did you."

A blank look covered his face as he thought. _Dang it! I forgot to tell the little bug. Now I have to get him and tell him. That should be to hard right?_

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

AN: Poor, poor Issun. I'd hate to be that small.

* * *

Jacob was right, it only took him five seconds to catch up to the little bug, and while Issun was running as hard as he could Jacob walked behind him and told him went to take a turn. "Left." Jacob said as he shifted Ammy's sleeping body on his back. He didn't think that she could fall asleep with all the noise Issun was making.

"HA! Still can't catch the great Issun!" Issun said as he jumped onto a fallen leaf.

"If you weren't friends with Ammy, I'd squish you." Jacob mumbled to himself. "Go right."

What should have been a 20-minute run was turning into an hour walk. "I think the vampires will be dead long before he get to them." Jacob teased.

"Then move faster!"

Jacob growled low in his throat before he lend over, grabbed Issun by his leaf cape then took off running. "You're the one that needs to move faster!" He stated, he couldn't be to loud because he didn't want to wake Ammy.

"Put me down! This is not how you race! Doesn't anyone know how to race anymore!?" Issun shouted as he wiggled to get away from Jacob's fingers. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"We're here." Jacob said after a minute, than he lowered his hand to six inches above the ground before he dropped Issun. "Happy?"

"No! You cheated in a race! For that I win!"

"But I got here first!"

"No, you were holding me out in-front of you, so technically I won either way." Issun stated as he folded his arms over his chest after he brushed the dirt off of himself.

Jacob rolled his eyes then looked to the house. "You want to get them? I should I?"

"I can do it! I'm not stupid!" Then he started to walk towards the house that was at lest seven yards away from them. Again Jacob rolled his eyes before he shouted out to Edward. "EDWARD! GET OUT HERE!"

But it wasn't Edward that poked his head out of a window to see what was going on. It was Rose. "What the heck are you doing here!"

"I'm not talking to you!"

Rose folded her arms and glared at him. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm not his friend!" Issun snapped as he jumped up and down.

Rose was confused by the embodied voice and scanned the yard. "Did that bug just talk?"

"Bugs can't talk, maybe your going crazy." Jacob said, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Issun and Rose. "Just get Edward for me."

"Why do you need him?"

Jacob glared up at her, he always knew that she was an idiot but this was just annoying. "The sooner you get him for me the sooner I leave." He stated, he knew that she and the other vampires couldn't stand to smell him.

"He went over to Bella's." She stated.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" He asked.

"Because I'm trying to figure out what that smell is." She stated. "And I'm thinking it's your female friend." At those words Jacob took a defensive stance in front of Ammy and let out a low growl from his throat. "Don't get any bright ideas."

"I wouldn't drink blood from a mutt, even if my life depended on it." Rose stated before she went back into the house and closed the window.

Jacob rolled his eyes before he turned back to Ammy. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I don't understand why she so mean to you. You're the nicest person I know here." Ammy stated as she continued to study the window.

_I'm really the only person you know here._ Jacob thought. "Come on. I'll take you two to Bella's house."

"Who's Bella?" Ammy asked finally turning to face him.

"She's a human that likes the vampires."

"But wouldn't they drink her blood?"

"They don't because-"

"Their scared!" Issun interrupted. "They're just like everyone else around here. Wimpy!"

Both Jacob and Ammy watched him march the ground in front of them, but only Jacob rolled his eyes. "Come on pipsqueak." He said as he picked Issun up by his cape again and grabbed Ammy's hand. "Off to Bella's house." To tell the truth, Jacob really didn't mind all the walking they were doing, because he was able to either hold Ammy's and or he was able to carry her. Either way, he was happy.

"Let go of me!" Issun shouted again. "Why is it that I'm the only one that has to be man handled!?"

"Because it would take you a year to find your way to the house."

Ammy looked down at Issun then up at Jacob, "You know Issun like to ride."

"Ride?"

Ammy nodded before she held her hand under Issun and waited for Jacob to drop him. "Like this." Then she placed the little man on top of Jacob's head.

"Sweet power!" Issun cheered as he grabbed two small hand fulls of Jacob's hair. "Mush!"

"Mush? I'm not some stupid sled dog!" He snapped.

"You are now. Now MUSH!" Issun commanded as he wiped Jacob's hair.

Ammy then stepped in front of Jacob and looked up at Issun. "Issun, you have to be nice to him."

"Why?"

"Because, as a goddess I can't let you be rude to another living soul."

"Wait, a _goddess_?" Jacob questioned. "You didn't tell me you were a goddess."

* * *

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Aloha one and all,

I would like to thank everyone for reading my stories, and for all the support I got in reviews. I am proud to anouse to my followers and readers that I do have a book published and for sell. You are able to find it on .

The title of my book is Elements of Ashes.

Thank you all so much.

Love Dusk12589


End file.
